


You trip me up

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cane Porn, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Le Chiffre has Will at his mercy.





	You trip me up

Will is tied naked to a chair. He’s sweating and he fears for his life. He gambled with Hannibal and now he faces his brother’s wrath. 

Le Chiffre holds a cane in his hand and his good eye twinkles. “My brother was right, you have taken care of your body,” he says and strokes Will’s leg with his cane lovingly.

“I don’t care,” Will says and Le Chiffre smiles.

“I once did this to an agent of her Majesty's,” says Le Chiffre.

“He lives?” Will asks.

“Yes. My brother does not want you dead, merely chastised. I will hurt you less than I hurt Bond.”

“Lucky me,” says Will.

Le Chiffre runs his cane up Will’s leg and towards his stiff cock.

“Pain excites you,” le Chiffre says.

“No,” Will says. “I hate your brother.”

“You love him,” Le Chiffre says and his cane softly touches Will’s balls.

Will moans.

“You have been stretched and prepared while you were asleep,” says le Chiffre. “If you don’t move too much this won’t hurt.”

Will groans as the small cane touches his ass.

Le Chiffre smiles his eerie smile. “I promised Hannibal I wouldn’t fuck you,” he says. “Not with my cock.”

Will understands now and he’s sweating as le Chiffre slowly slides his cane inside him. He starts to fuck Will with it and it does hurt, but he won’t tear if he stays still.

“I promised not to tear you apart,” says le Chiffre. “Hannibal said you would think of him and come apart like a good boy. He said you are hard for him. Now you are hard for me.”

Will is and the cane moves inside him and he is nearly coming with the pain and fear thundering inside.

“You really are beautiful,” says le Chiffre. “I might keep you tied up for me and use your body for days until you drip with my come.”

“I hate you both,” Will says.

The cane touches his prostate just then and he’s coming.

Le Chiffre slides the cane away from him, all messy with come.

He licks it and Will is slumped against the chair, used and bruised and dripping with his own come.

“I will break my promise,” says le Chiffre and begins to untie Will.

He then pushes him down on the floor and fucks him hard. Will groans and another blinding orgasm comes even as le Chiffre spends inside him, overflowing him with his seed, marking him as his own.

“Still hate me?” he asks.

“Always,” Will says as the man holds him almost tenderly.

“I will keep you as my pet,” says le Chiffre. “My lucky charm. My lover.”

“You brother will come for me,” Will says, even as le Chiffre smiles.  
“We can share,” says Le Chifffre and kisses Will’s lips. Will kisses him back and he doesn't know if it's to save himself or not.  
Later he sucks off the man on silk sheets, with hands tugging possively at his curls and then falls asleep almost peacefully.  
Le Chiffre regards his prisoner, skin sticky with their juices and somehow never prettier. His lips are red from their kisses and there's a hickey on his neck. Le Chiffre takes a picture with his phone of the sleeping man and sends to his brother with the caption: "Mine now."  
He always liked living dangerously.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole that scene from Casino Royale. The cane is not there, but hey..  
> Let’s just pretend le Chiffre lives. For now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Merciless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979242) by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide)




End file.
